Conventionally, a blasting process is used for the technical field of treatment for surfaces of workpieces, such as removing burrs, roughening surfaces of workpieces, and removing flow marks from castings. Recently, it is also used for the technical field of micro-machining that is used for working parts of semiconductors, electronic components, liquid crystals, etc. Since the blasting process is a kind of a dry process, no treatment for waste liquid, such as an etching agent, is required. Thus, effects on the environment can be reduced. Further, since the processes for the treatment for surfaces of workpieces can be simplified, a low cost processing can be achieved. As an example for applying the blasting process to the technical field of micro-machining, Patent Document 1 discloses a technology for applying the blasting process to the micro-machining for substrates used for a solar cell module.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication 2001-332748